


Drink

by IceNinjaArtemis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Watersports, sub vitya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNinjaArtemis/pseuds/IceNinjaArtemis
Summary: Yuuri makes Victor drink water and hold it while they watch a movie.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 46





	Drink

“Drink!” Yuuri held the water bottle to Victor's lips, holding his chin firmly in his other hand. Victor couldn't say yes master in this position but he dutifully obeyed nonetheless. Yuuri knew Victor would do his safe action if he needed to stop anyways.

“More!” Yuuri commanded. Victor downed the bottle of water. Yuuri reached for another, uncapping it and repeating the motions until Victor finished that one too. Victor began to protest after the next bottle. 

“Y-yu... Master, I don't think I can take anymore.... p-please.” Yuuri's lip clenched in a taught smile. “Vitya, I know you can do one more bottle for me. You want to be good for me don't you?” he chided, Victor flushed “Y-yes master!” as he took the last bottle himself and emptied it slowly. Yuuri rubbed Victor's bloated belly, leaning down to kiss it gently. 

“That's a good boy, so good for me.” the praise made victor warm inside despite his discomfort. Yuuri sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. 

“Sit!” he commanded. 

“Yes Master!” Victor made himself comfy as he could curled up, next to his husband on the couch. “That's a good boy.” Yuuri smiled, calming surfing through Netflix choosing them a movie. 

“You'll be a good boy and hold it for the whole movie, won't you Vitya?” Yuuri breathed the words against Victor's ear as he pressed play, he brushed a hand over Victor's full belly. 

“Yes Master, i-ill try!” Victor replied a bit flustered. As the movie went on Victor scooted closer and closer to Yuuri, until he was in his curled into his lap, where Victor began to fidget more and more. Yuuri stroked his hair softly. 

“Vitya?, you alright?” “Hmm... y-yeah, I just have to pee.” Yuuri cupped Victor's bladder. 

“Oh do you now?” Victor whimpered in response. 

“Mhm yeah but its's not so bad, I can still hold it.” Victor curled his face into Yuuri's neck, whining at one particular scene of a waterfall with the sound of water flowing so freely. Perhaps he had to go more than he thought. Yuuri rubbed Victor's lower back softly 

“You're doing so well for me princess, you hold it so well for your master.” Victor squirmed in Yuuri's lap, trying to pull away, but his husband held him firmly in place, the more Victor wriggled, the more Yuuri's hard one pressed against his thigh. Yuuri shifted Victor in his lap a bit, rolling his hips to grind up against Victor's mound through their clothes, moaning at the sensation.

“Mmm Vitenka you look so beautiful like this, squirming in my lap, you have no idea how much I want to take you right now.” Yuuri whispered, breath hot against the shell of Victor's ear. Victor whined, nosing against Yuuri's neck, letting out soft moans against yuuri's skin there as he ground back down down against his husband. The warmth of arousal in his loins mixed with the urgency to pee was such a delightful torturous pleasure. 

“You can feel how hard I am love can't you?” Yuuri rocked his hips rubbing his bulge against Victor in point. 

“I need you Vitya.” He drew out the last syllable of Victor's petname seductively. He pushed Victor gently off his lap, setting him to the side as began to unfasten his pants, pulling out his thick cock.

“So i'm going to use you now while you can't cum or pee until I say so.” Victor's eyes went wide at Yuuri's idea and he felt his mouth go dry. 

“Do you understand Vitya?” Yuuri looked at his love sternly.

“Y-yes master.” Victor replied. He wanted so much to be good for Yuuri.

“Okay, come sit back on my lap then love.” Yuuri pulled some lube from the end table, lathering his cock as Victor lined himself up over it, slowly sliding down until he was impaled all the way on Yuuri's fat cock. Yuuri groaned in satisfaction. 

“Mmm you fit my cock so well as always love.” Victor blushed at the praise, as Yuuri began to move inside him, fucking him slowly at first as he cupped his husband's full bladder. Little by little Yuuri sped up, fucking into his husband roughly. Victor buried his face in Yuuri's neck as he rode him, whimpering and moaning into his neck, mouthing at, he sucked and sometimes bit when the pleasure was to much. Soon he was crying as Yuuri continued to fuck him relentlessly. 

“P-please s-sir. I have to go so much. Please.” Yuuri's body tensed up as he came right then with a groan. At the sound of Victor's pleading voice he just couldn't take it anymore, filling his husband's tight ass with hot spurts of cum.

“What a good boy you've been Vitenka, why don't you go for me now love?” Victor looked at Yuuri distraught. 

“C-can't go, hafta cum first.” he whined.

“Ah that's right, 'm sorry about that Vitya.” Yuuri reached between them, giving his lover's cock a few strokes, brushing his thumb over the sensitive opening of the head as Victor gasped at the sensation. Yuuri brought his face close to Victor's and whispered the words. 

“Cum for me then.”

“Fuck!” Victor cried as he came, and Yuuri got to watch so closely, the way his husband's face contorted in pleasure as he came.

“Mmmm you're so beautiful when you cum Victor. I'm so lucky to get to be the only one to see this side of you.” Yuuri smiled softly and pressed at his husband's bladder, rubbing it softly in soothing circles as Victor let the warm piss trickle down over both of their cocks and legs, moaning as he emptied his bladder. Yuuri moaned a bit at the warm sensation. How he loved when his husband peed on him. 

“Mmmm, hhhnnnn.” Victor sighed in relief, leaning his head on his husband's shoulder, as Yuuri kissed his forehead softly. 

“What a good boy you've been for me love. So good for me.” Victor blushed, warmed by Yuuri's praise.

“I made a mess Master” Victor whined, looking pleadingly into Yuuri's eyes.

“That's okay princess, i'm not mad, we can get cleaned up later.” Yuuri smirked and grabbed his own cock in his hand, attempting to aim it at Victor as he let his own pee flow down over them both, moaning softly. Victor moaned at the sensation of his husband peeing on him.

“Besides I had to go a bit and you're right here.” he winked, as Victor laughed. They cuddled close in the warmth and wetness, exchanging kisses until they would need to go get cleaned up.


End file.
